When a wafer is processed with a fluid such as a liquid or a gas, it is often necessary to eliminate particles in the fluid. In general, the particles can be eliminated by passing the fluid through a filter made of a porous member or the like. However, this case causes problems that the filter may be clogged, pressure loss of the fluid is generated by the filter, and costs and contamination for replacing the filter are concerned.